


Technoegg

by LunaLeDragonet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Dehumanization, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, cause the egg is controlling technoblade. so, i am not big brain, mans doesn't like the thought of his son killing his other son :(, phil stops thinking of techno as techno for the last bit of the second chapter, please tell me what tags should be added ;u;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: Techno gets influenced by the Egg, and stuff sure does happen.Inspired by this Tumblr post!https://nachosforfree.tumblr.com/post/644250426888388609/consider-the-egg-manages-to-get-past-the
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to start off with :) next chapter's gonna be long and more hurty :)

He's been in the Egg's room most of the time. It's whispers are sweet music to his ears, especially since they block out Chat.

Chat doesn't like the Egg. Technoblade doesn't like Chat.

He's gone back to the Arctic several times. He likes the cold. He likes taking cuttings on the Egg and replanting them. The Egg has grown. Little bloomings of crimson red break up the monotonous white snow now.

Philza and Ranboo don't appreciate his useful decorating. He often finds the slender red vines gone upon his return.

He doesn't understand. Who wouldn't want the Egg on their land?

He's tries several times to convince them of the Egg's brilliance. And every single time, je's been turned away with either a threatening Philza or a Ranboo finally standing up for himself.

He'd be proud of the Ender hybrid, were he not so adamantly against the Egg.

 _ **'That reminds me, Billium,'**_ the Egg whispered. Technoblade laughed shortly, because the Egg never forgot, and because his name was not Billium. _**'I have a special request of you, and you alone.'**_

 _'Shoot,"_ he thought back, reaching for his axe.

_**'It is something simple: kill the End child.'** _

He sat straighter, eyes widening. He'd thought that Ranboo had a chance to join join the Eggpire... but he knew better than to question the Egg. It must have a _reason_... right?

_**'With him gone, the Angel of Death will have no more reason to resist. He will finally join us, and we will be all the more powerful for it.'** _

He nodded, and all traitorous thoughts of disobedience left his mind. It was blissfully quiet, with the only voice inside being his objective: Kill Ranboo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gives Ranboo a small mercy of letting him do his daily routine, considering he arrived in the Arctic the night of the Egg's request, when Ranboo and Philza were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WARNING THAT THE SECOND-TO-LAST LINE OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME RATHER HIGHLY UNSAVORY GORE!! YOU CAN SKIP OVER THAT, I DIDN'T EVEN WRITE IT IN THE FIRST DRAFT, BUT IF YOU GET QUEASY WITH HEAVIER GORE IMAGERY THEN I HIGHLY RECOMMEND JUST SKIPPING THAT LINE ALTOGETHER

Ranboo's not sure what he expected from today.

Perhaps it would be quiet. Perhaps he would be left alone to farm, take care of his pets, and do some mining. Perhaps he'd stay late and come back a day or two later, fatigued, and maybe he'd collapse on his bed, or make it to his pets and fall asleep with them, or maybe Phil would find him and guide him to the nicer house, and set him up in a room, and maybe Ranboo would wake up hours later with Phil lying behind him, arms wrapped around the lanky boy's body.

Those nights were his favorite, even if he woke up with a slightly burned wet spot on his back.

Or perhaps Techno would come by again. Ranboo wasn't sure whether he liked that or not, because the hybrid he used to considering his brother now talked about nothing but the Egg.

That _goddamn **Egg.**_

Ranboo didn't like to curse. But he thought that the Egg, which had stolen away family and friends from everyone on the server, deserved it.

+*+

It was an unsettling kind of not-quiet today. Ranboo's ears and tail kept twitching, hearing sounds like leaves rustling and snow crunching underfoot while his feet weren't moving, but then he turned around and nothing was there. The acute feeling of being _watched_ since he woke up as well made him want to run to Phil. At least with Phil, he felt safe, even if he was intruding(although, Phil had always said to come over if he needed anything. And after losing Technoblade, Ranboo had started doing that more often, especially when his emotions hated him).

He was being paranoid. He knew this. Maybe he'd just had another nightmare last night, one he couldn't remember.

Still. It wouldn't hurt to go to Philza.  
Later, though. He still had things to do here.

*+*

It really hadn't taken long. Within an hour or two, Ranboo was on his way to ~~Dadza~~ Phil's house.

The feeling didn't leave, If anything, it got worse. His ears kept picking up footsteps that weren't his, but were too light to confirm their presence. And he swore there was a _something_ behind him, a pair of eyes digging into his back.

Halfway to Phil's house, the air whooshed upwards behind him.

And then an axe embedded itself into his shoulder blade.

Ranboo screamed and fell forward, the axe ripping out and green blood spraying his assailant.(it had hit his white side; that's why his blood was green)

He rolled onto his back and stared up, ready to summon a sword.

And then he froze.

Technoblade stood above him, clutching the second Axe of Peace, staring down with robotic crimson eyes.

Ranboo felt tears well up as the injury started to burn. "Techno...?" Techno raised his blade in response, and Ranboo started scrambling away. "PHIL!!" He shrieked, twisting onto his feet as the Axe slammed down where they had been just a moment ago.

Ranboo ran, as fast as he could to the house. Without the snow to smother it, the wound on Rannboo's back quickly caught on fire. He cried out again, stumbling, and was caught by a familiar form. Something splashed on his back, putting out the fire while huge, damaged raven wings wrapped around him. His back tingled harshly, but he felt the wound knitting halfway closed. _'Healing.'_

"P-Phil-" he choked, scrabbling for a hold on the fabric. A hand rested gently on his arm, the man whispering little shushes and reassurances as his other arm held Ranboo close.

Despite the wings sure to be obstructing his vision, Ranboo looked back, and saw no Techno on the path to his distant shack. He shook more.

"Phil... Techno, he- I don't-"

"Shh, shh," Philza continued, rubbing Ranboo's arm. "It's okay, mate. I've got you now. You're safe."

Phil looked up to where the pink used to be. Techno, his _son_ , had been standing there, covered in the same green that now coated Ranboo's back and Philza's arm. Then he'd disappeared. _'Potion of Invisibility,'_ he guessed.

His wings curled closed around the sobbing boy in his arms. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's go inside."

Ranboo's hands clawed at his cloak again. "No, NO, Philza we can't- Philza, he'll-" Phil squeezed his arm again.

"It's okay, he's gone now. I'm here. I won't let you go." Phil took a step back, scanning the area for signs that Techno had moved. He was definitely closer, but Phil needed Ranboo calm. He needed Ranboo inside, away from danger. He took another step back, tightening his grip as the fishhook sailed through the air and caught on Ranboo's shirt.

He wasn't strong enough, and Ranboo was yoinked through the air to a Techno shimmering back into view. His heart twisted at the yelp, and broke in half when Techno held his axe to Ranboo's neck.

"Tech," he said, holding his hand up and daring a step forward. "Tech, please think about this. Don't kill him, I'll give you anything, just _don't kill him._ " He met Ranboo's eyes, green and red filled with fear and shimmering with falling tears.

Techno's hold on his axe seemed to loosen in the same moment, and the moment after, then the blade tightened again. "No," he said back, in a voice so horribly like his old monotone. "The Egg wants you with us, Phil. And to do that..." Green and purple blood started leaking onto the axe, accompanied by Ranboo's pained keening. Techno's face seemed to twitch.

"Alright, alright mate. I-I'll join you, just leave him alone-" Please, he couldn't lose another family member, please-

"PHIL, NO-!" Ranboo was thrown into the ground, Techno stomping on the injured part of his back to elicit another shriek. Philza winced, remembering that the old Tech do the same thing to an annoying mob during a hunt.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Phil," Techno replied just as dully, hitting Ranboo's raising head back into the snow with the blunt head of the Axe of Peace. Phil's wings shot out, and slowly curled back in. "The Egg... wants him dead." He flipped the axe, and flipped it again.

Phil took another step forward. "Please... at least let us say goodbye..."

Techno seemed to mull over this one for a while, idly flipping the axe for a good minute of eternity. "Alright," he conceded, stepping off of Ranboo, who gasped for breath as soon as he was free. "You get one minute." Ranboo stumbled to his feet and started running for Phil.

He practically tackled the poor boy, instantly throwing his arms and wings around him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Phil, _please,_ please don't do this, you can't give them that kind of power-"

"It's okay, it's okay. I won't let them do that, I'll kill the Egg once I'm close."

"Phil, I= I don't wanna die-"

"You won't. I'll figure something out. You won't die, I promise."

Phil glared past his wings at the idle Techno. No, no that wasn't Technoblade anymore. It was just one of the Egg's puppets. He'd kill it himself when it tried to take Ranboo.

The minute was up far too soon. Ranboo hadn't wanted to let go, and ~~Techno~~ only pulled him away harsher. In an instant, they were several feet away where a blur of dark green had landed. Still in Philza's line of sight, though, unfortunately enough,

~~Techno~~ set Ranboo a little away from ~~him~~ it, casting a glance at Phil over the Enderian's shoulder, then ~~he~~ it stepped back.

Phil shook with rage, and, in a poorly-planned move, popped the cork on a Potion of Speed.

~~Techno~~ raised his axe.

Ranboo squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain.

Philza lied. He was not safe. He was going to die. At the hands of his _brother,_ no less.

He felt the air whoosh above him.

And then he was shoved back, eyes opening on instinct. He saw Phil in front of him. He saw Techno pull an axe back, the blade painted red. He saw Phil waver, stumble, and fall back. He saw his arms moving to catch him.

He saw the wound nearly splitting the man's head in half, having hit just left enough to catch one of his eyes, the other of which caught his own, and then died.

And Ranboo screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno comes back to himself, wrenched out of the Egg's hold by Ranboo's screaming and Chat surging back stronger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOHOOHOO, HERE COMES THE EMOTIONAL HURT :)

Techno blinked, staggered back, and clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Chat was _shrieking_ , hundreds of voices blending together in a bone-shattering cacophony. He couldn't even make anything out, much less think back to them, and all he heard was screams, grief, and something about Phil.

_'Phil?_

_Phil.'_

When was the last time he'd seen Phil?

He tried to drown out Chat, but the screaming and sobbing didn't stop. His ears were hurting.

Wait. _'Sobbing?'_

Chat didn't sob. Shout sadness, maybe, but he never heard them cry like this. Like a _person._

Techno looked up(when had he fallen to his knees?). The sight made his soft maroon eyes widen, now knowing why Chat was so loud after weeks of silence.(he remembered that. the rest was a crimson blur.)

Ranboo sat there, clutching Phil's body. Wailing, covered in bright red and green. Head bent down while tears rained upon the body.

Techno didn't know what was happening. Or rather, he didn't want to believe it. His head was clearer, despite Chat hurting like a bitch. Staring in shock, he finally had a thought of his own.

_'I failed him'._

He'd sworn to protect Philza.

_'I failed him.'_

Not black out for weeks and then waking up to his family falling apart.

_'I failed him.'_

Not sitting here, watching their youngest scream and burn from his own tears.

_'I failed them.'_

Techno reached out, shaking badly, and brushed the splayed raven wings with the tips of his fingers.

Ruffled. Messy. Damaged. Cold.

Dead.

_**'You failed them.'** _

Techno cried, silent and shuddering.

For a while, the only sound was two of a trio grieving for their lost third.

When Chat finally quieted enough for Techno not to have a splitting headache, he built up the will to reach for Phil and take a look at his face. He was immediately stopped by a broken but _loud_ screech, distinctly Enderman. His hand jerked back, and he looked up.

Techno knew not to meet Ranboo's eyes at the best of times, but he was fairly certain that doing it now would have him dead on the spot. Ranboo's Enderman side was spiking into the white, his arms held Phil tighter than before while the rest of his body coiled protectively around him, and he was snarling at Techno like for all the world, _he_ was the one responsible for all the rage in Ranboo's writhing soul.

_"For you, Phil, the world."_

The memory sprung tears to Techno's eyes again, which he quickly scrubbed away with already soaking arms.

(He ignored the dark red and green coating them.)

"R-anboo..." He cleared his throat when his voice broke. "Ranboo, what happened...?"

(He ignored the flash of memory. It couldn't be true.)

"...what _happened?_ " The Enderian repeated, ducking his head. "What _happened?_ " Techno furrowed his brow as Ranboo forced out a laugh, and then lunged forward, snapping his teeth. "You KILLED HIM, THAT'S WHAT _HAPPENED!_ "

Techno leaned back, looking at Ranboo's lengthened horns rather than his eyes. "No... No, I-I wouldn't-"

"Well, you DID! You _did_ , and now Dad is _gone_..." Ranboo curled back around Phil's body, suppressing a sob.

Techno stayed still, ignoring Chat's cries. Ranboo's eyes had been glowing and bloodshot, but dry. He had run out of tears several minutes ago.

Ranboo so rarely called Philza "Dad". The man would've been overjoyed to hear it.

As he stared at Phil's bloodied hair and the broken bucket hat next to him, a thought came unbidden from his Piglin side.

_'Bury him. Pay respects. Give his soul a proper send-off.'_

The thought renewed Techno's spilling tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a funeral/afterevents chapter sometime in the future <3


	4. Chapter 4

The funeral was meant to be a small one. Honestly, Techno didn't know why he expected only himself and Ranboo to show up, but when the time came, he seemed to be surrounded by voices without faces and bodies without features.

He only noticed two people out of the crowd: Ghostbur, handing out large amounts of tinted blue, to Techno and Ranboo especially. And the bright neon green of Dream's hoodie, the owner of which had his head bowed in what Techno swore to the gods better be _respect_ or he doesn't know what he'll do.

Bad and Ant had shown up earlier. Or, well. Tried to show up. Ranboo had caught one glimpse of them and got _pissed_ , advancing on them with a threat unseen before in those multicolored eyes. He started screaming about the Egg, barely letting the two get a word in until they left. Techno didn't pick up much more aside from that.

They buried Phil quietly. Techno dug the grave and Ranboo put the body in(Tech still wasn't allowed to touch it). Some people said a few words about Phil, but Techno didn't hear. He couldn't. He'd cried enough yesterday, and doing so around someone who wasn't his family was different.(Was Ranboo even his family anymore?)

Techno went back to the Arctic hours later, in the dead of night when he had finally exhausted his emotions. Ranboo had gone off with Tubbo, so the Piglin was all alone now.

...The house reminded him of Phil. Too much of Phil. Chat had been relatively quiet through the funeral and through Techno's private mourning, but they were getting loud again.

The air was stuffy. Too bright and too hot. His head was getting filled with a staticky ache.

He needed the cold. He needed to get out.

Techno kind of went on a fuzzy autopilot, and before he knew it, he was in a corner of the dog kennel with several furry bodies piled on top of and around him.

+

The next few days in the Arctic were... Bad, to say the least.

Ranboo didn't come back. But Techno had gone to his shack, and found everything gone, from the fence in front to the bed to his pets down in his comfort room.

He'd gotten used to Phil and Ranboo being around. Too used to it.

He couldn't stay here. He could barely stand a week in such loneliness. So on the seventh day, he packed up what he could carry and left.

+

At first, Techno made his own solo server. He built everything from the ground up. Raided villages, remade his netherite armor, beat the Wither, stacked himself from square one to #1 again. Even beat the Ender Dragon, once he got enough Ender Pearls from trading(after Ranboo, he wouldn't kill another Enderman unless he _had_ to) and found a stronghold. It all took about 2-3 months, on estimate. He hadn't been keeping the best track of time.

Even so, it got lonely like before, even with the ridiculous amount of pets he had.

After another month of having nothing to do but explore and experiment, Techno abandoned his server to find something else to fill the void in his chest.

He didn't bring his elytra. Never was one for flying.

+

Somehow, Technoblade ended up on Hypixel. In Bedwars and hide-and-seek and parkour mazes and whatnot.

It was repetitive, and nice, and he satisfied half the voices with his constant bloodshed. The other half... They wanted to go back to the SMP. Wanted to apologize to Ranboo, to see if everything was alright there. He refused.

Some distant part of him knew he was relapsing. Knew he was getting bad again. But the rest of him didn't care.

The rest of Chat was drowned out by the constant cries of "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD".(and "E", and "L", and various plays on his name.)

+

He saw Ranboo on the big screen one day. Fighting and killing and _winning._

He didn't know why he was so shocked. Maybe it was because the Ranboo he knew 5(6? 7?) months ago was not that brutal, could _never_ be that brutal.

Even more rattling was the expression on his face. The Enderian looked like he was empty; _just as empty as Techno._

He watched, frozen, as Ranboo almost single-handedly took down the other teams. He was reckless, and died several times, but it didn't look like he cared. He watched as Ranboo took hits, destroyed the last bed, then whipped around and took down the guy, winning the game on barely three hearts. He watched the little fanged smile quirk onto the kid's face, watched the green-red eyes narrow, and watched a clawed hand hit Play Again. He wanted to get Ranboo out. This is no place for a child of his, not anymore.

> Ranpog!!  
>  RanBRUTAL  
>  BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD PRINCE  
>  /rainbowchat  
>  Ranbrother no D:  
>  ENDERBOI!!  
>  E  
>  TECHNODAD SAVE HIM!!  
>  Technoshook  
>  Ranboo's here!  
>  Do you think we'll meet him?  
>  In lobby or in arena?

He put a hand to his head. "Shut up, Chat."

+

Ranboo kept showing up on the screens, along with Techno himself and some others he didn't care to know.

He'd managed to stop freezing up every time he noticed it, and soon it because another norm.

He hadn't quite counted on seeing Ranboo in person again. In the lobby of a Bedwars game they were about to play, no less.

They spawned a few feet away from each other in said lobby, and very quickly caught each other's eye. The eye contact made Techno's body unable to move, but Chat was going _crazy._

> RANBOO!!  
>  BLOOD PRINCE BLOOD PRINCE  
>  RANBROTHER  
>  TECHNODAD GO GETTIM  
>  REUNION TIME??  
>  REUNION TIME!!  
>  E E E E  
>  /rainbowchat  
>  E  
>  E  
>  E  
>  E  
>  L  
>  L  
>  L  
>  L

He saw Ranboo's eyes go wide, pupils half-slitted, and then a smile crept over his face. It was tinged with sadness, but it was a genuine _smile._ Directed at The _Blade_ , of all people.

 _'The Blade who killed Phil,'_ his mind supplied. His growing smile was forced down, and his eyes broke contact with Ranboo's, and suddenly his body could move again.

_It wasn't your fault_ , someone from Chat whispered sympathetically.

He missed Ranboo's smile falling as well, and then they were both dropped into the arena. On the same team, at least. What are the odds?

+

Surprisingly, Ranboo caught him after the match. The half-Ender child(actually, most of Chat seemed sure that he'd turned 18 by now, but he hadn't been around for that) put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around calmly, expecting a challenger, but was instead met with a smiling(if slightly concerned) monochrome face.

"He-" he cleared his throat. "Hey." Techno blinked in surprise. Ranboo's voice sounded _horribly_ raspy, like he either wasn't drinking or wasn't speaking. He had a hand on his neck, too. _'Did he get hurt?'_

"...Hey," he replied after some hesitation. Ranboo's smile became a little more real.

"Where ha-" he cleared his throat again. "Where have you been?"

Techno shrugged. "I'unno. Around." He looked around at the crowd. "You wanna go somewhere more private?"

Ranboo seemed relieved as he nodded.

+

"- and, that's pretty much it," Techno finished. He and Ranboo were sitting in a dark corner, near one of the more unpopular Hypixel games. Of course, nowhere here was truly safe from prying eyes. "What about you?"

Ranboo shrugged, opened his mouth, winced, and tapped a few times on his neck with two fingers.

Techno furrowed his brow. He was getting more concerned for this kid by the minute.

"...uh. Been... server hopping," he finally answered with that rusty voice. "Mostly here. Got invited... To a few. Never stayed long, though." He coughed, and took a breath. "Haven't, um. Been back, to the Dream SMP." Techno tilted his head as Ranboo took out his memory book and started flipping through pages. "F'r a few months now," he finished once he'd seemingly found the right page.

"Why'd you leave?" Techno asked, a part of him immediately recoiling at the intrusive question.

"..." Ranboo closed his book and pressed it to his chest. "Didn't feel like home anymore."

He winced.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute after that.

"...'m sorry," Techno said. Ranboo looked up in surprise. "'M sorry fer..." He grimaced, and had to force the next words out. "Fer killin' Phil."

Ranboo sat straight up, looking worried, and quickly leaned over, a hand reaching for Techno's chest. "Oh, no no no, don't. I've had time, too much time, and I've talked with Puffy about it. It was the Egg's fault, not yours." They both grimaced at the mention of the Egg.(even now, Techno couldn't fully remember the crimson weeks he'd lost to it.)

"But I-"

"Shh," Ranboo cut him off, hand raising to the Piglin's mouth before dropping back down to trace around his heartbeat. "It wasn't your fault. It manipulated you."

Techno went quiet. So did Chat(sort of).

"Say it with me," Ranboo said, gesturing to his own mouth and back to Techno before returning his hand to Techno's chest. "It's not your fault."

"But it- 's, not my fault..." He quickly amended after a stern look from Ranboo. Said look softened, and clawed fingertips rested on Techno's shirt. The contact sent bolts of tingling across his body(some people in Chat went off with "Technotouchstarved" and the like).

"'s not your fault," he said again.

"It's not my fault.." He replied, a little surer now but still disbelieving. Ranboo smiled again, softer, holding an affection that Techno hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Not your fault," he repeated softly. His palm pressed gently on Techno's heart, and a nice cool warmth spread from it.

A thought came, accompanied with something strong(some part vaguely identified it as love, but different) and flooding his head in a dizzying rush: _'Family.'_

Technoblade laughed, a hand going to hold Ranboo's.

"...So, uh. Wanna come to my server?" And Ranboo nodded, eyes shining bright.

They stood up together.

> _Ranboo left the game.  
>  Technoblade left the game._

+

With each other around, there was no more loneliness. Of course, it took a while for Ranboo to really forgive Technoblade, and a while longer for Technoblade to trust himself. But they worked it out together, with occasional calls to and from Puffy(who's therapy business was on a _roll_ ), and everything got better.

They never did go back to the Dream SMP. But what they did do is make another new server and invite some people there(mainly Tubbo, Sam, Niki and Puffy, and a few others. Not Dream, though), under the one rule that no civilizations would be built and no groups would be made. Well, okay, that's two rules, but still.

In their private server, they ended up accidentally remaking the Hound Army, now just named the Pet Army because of their ridiculous assortment of pets. Ranboo befriended some local Endermen as well, several of them, which prompted Techno to finally start learning the language. Along with that, Ranboo's "enderwalk" state still happened, but it seemed content to see Techno and Ranboo's conjoined houses as home base.(Techno often woke up to several misplaced blocks; thankfully it never targeted the house, except for the occasional grass, sand, or stone block in a room.)

Chat has also apparently decided to adopt Ranboo, calling him the "Blood Prince". And you know what? Techno likes that, he thinks. A fitting title for his little brother.

With all this, Techno finally decided to change the name of this "New World".

> _➡ Enter world: "Home"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACCIDENTALLY GIVES CHARACTERS A HAPPY ENDING AGSHADFSAHGFS,,, anyway if you wanna see an angstier end then I will totally do that, 100% completely on board, just gimme the word and I'll whip out my pen >:3
> 
> also, can you tell that i have no freaking idea how Hypixel works ghsgfhsgf-


End file.
